Slenderman's Mansion
by grigsbyanthony
Summary: A Slender Man story. Done in 2 hours. Adapts theme from Slender The Eight Pages, except for what the pages say. Enjoy! Rated T just in case.


He woke with a start. With no idea where he was, he placed his palms on the dusty, cold concrete floor to push himself up. It was

pitch dark, and not to mention very, very cold. He pushed his hands up against the ends of his red t-shirt and tried to warm himself up by

rubbing in up and down motions. As his hands slowly slid up his arms and over his goose bumps, he began to think for the reason for why he

was here. After a few seconds of thinking, he patted all his pocket in hope of finding something of use. His hands strayed to his back pocket

where he felt two familiar lumps protruding from it. His quickly slid his hand in and pulled out a lighter and a wallet. He flicked his lighter on and

opened his wallet to find fifty dollars and an ID. Nothing of use. He put his wallet findings back in, and as he was shutting the wallet, noticed a

piece of paper peering out of one of his wallets side pockets. He quickly pulled it out, to find it was only his friends number. Becoming

frustrated, he shoved the wallet back in his pocket, and took a look around. He was in a grey concrete room. To his left there was a small

metal table, and to his right a metal door. He slowly walked over to the table to take a look at its contents. To the right of the desk, there was

torch and a key. So much for the lighter. He shut it off and slid it back in his back pocket. He then grabbed the torch and key. Sliding the key in

to his front pocket for the moment, he flicked the switch on the torch to see if it actually worked. To his surprise, it shined rather brightly, and

illuminated almost the entire room. He looked to the left of the desk and found a piece of paper. When he picked it up, he noticed it felt odd…

almost like skin. Ignoring his paranoia, he took a closer look at the "paper". It had a large black circle, with a larger black X going through the

middle of it. Right when he began to ponder what this could have meant, he heard a large BANG and turned around to where the door was,

startled. If he was hearing correctly, it happened right outside the door. Swallowing back down the vomit that was threatening to make his

day worst, he slowly crept towards the large metal door. He reached for the handle and soon realized that the door was locked. He

instinctively took the key he had found on the desk and crammed it in the padlock that was right under the doorknob. With a small click, the

door unlocked. As quietly as he could, he creaked the door open so he could take a peek outside. He scanned the area and found a shattered

lamp on the floor. That must have been the large sound he had heard. Before leaving, he remembered the paper. He walked back to the table,

folded it up, and put it in his left front pant pocket. He then went out of the door to find another piece of paper, hanging on the wall to the

right of the door. He shined his torch on it and read the words, "Don't Look Or It Takes You". It was very sloppily written, as if the person who

wrote it was in a hurry. He ripped it off the wall to put it in his pocket, but right after he heard the paper tear, he saw something in the corner

of his eye. When he turned though, nothing was there. But he was sure he caught a glimpse of some red, perhaps a tie. Passing it off as more

paranoia, he began to walk back in the direction where he saw the red blur. It was the only way to go, as to left there was a dead end. As he

was walking, he realized that some time in the duration of when he was walking, the floor transitioned from concrete to red carpet, and the

walls from concrete to polished wood. He began to think again. Was he in a house? Maybe a mansion? In his deep thinking, he almost missed

another piece of paper. The only reason he didn't miss it was because of the specks of blood that were splattered about the skin-like paper.

This time it read "You Can't Escape It". When he turned back to walk after shoving this paper back in his pocket, he was assured of what he

saw. Not only did he see the tie, but also a full blown suit. Before he could look at the rest of the body that was inhabiting the suit, it fled. Or

rather disappeared. Instead of being scared, he was glad. He thought that it could have been the owner of this "mansion", and that maybe he

could lead him to an exit. He obviously didn't think this through, because who else could have PUT him in this mansion. But out of adrenaline

fueled impulse, he yelled to see if anyone was there. No response. Angrily, he tried again. No response, again. He punched the wall in anger,

and began to think that he was starting to slowly go insane. He assured himself no, and backed himself up with the fact that the suit looked

too real to be imaginary, and began to trudge on. Eventually, he reached an area where the hallways split into two, and on the ground in the

middle of the two equally dark hallways, another piece of what he was now calling "skin paper". He reached down and grabbed it, and began

to read. It said, "NO EYES STILL SEES". He slowly stood up off the red shag carpet, and was immediately met with the feeling that he was

being watched. He quickly looked right and was met with the figure he saw earlier. But this time, it didn't flee. He stood there for at least thirty

seconds, which was just enough time to see what exactly the thing was. "It" had black dress shoes and pants, and a full suit with a black suit

jacket. He would of thought this of normal, until he reached the face. It was a pale gray, and it was slender and had no facial features. The

closest thing the any facial accessory it was close to having were the sunken parts where its eyes would have been. It was also inhumanly

tall, at least six and a half to seven feet tall. There was only one thing going through his mind at the moment. "RUN". With out hesitation, he

went into an adrenaline pumped sprint down the left hallway, not stopping to look back. When he was sure he was safe, and began to

analyze what that "thing" was. It was wearing a suit, so it must have- or would have been- a man. He was also very tall, and all of his body

parts were very slender, including his face. He dubbed this "thing", the Slender Man. On the verge of fully cooling down after his Olympic level

sprint, he caught sight of another paper. He walked up to the wall it was stuck to, and pulled it off. It read, "It Follows". This time, the "Slender

Man" didn't appear. With a sigh of relief, he began to start walking again. This is when sudden realization struck. What if he never made it out

of her? What if that Slender Man monster got him? He began to break into a cold sweat and started to look constantly look over his shoulder.

After about five minutes of constant stress on his neck, he sat down and began to sob. After ten minutes of breaking down, he

finally got his stuff together and waked back down the hall way. After a long time of self comforting and slow walking, he was met face to face

with a wall. He cursed and looked at it. This time, there were two papers stapled together this time. He read the first one which seemed to be

a crudely drawn portrait of a forest. He ripped it off to reveal what was behind it. This time it was about half filled with forest, but it also said "

LEAVE ME ALONE". This time the Slender Man appeared. And he was angry. Some how, he could see under the skin that was his face, and there

was an expression of pure hatred. The face of a killer. This time, there was only one way to go, and that was back. He was not about to have

done all this for nothing, and began to scan for something that he could hurt the Slender Man. Conveniently, there was an emergency fire axe

sitting in a glass container a little in front of him. He quickly ran to it, and saw that inky black tendrils were beginning to protrude from the

Slender Mans back. He quickly broke the glass with his bare fist, and grabbed the axe. He looked the Slender Man directly where his eyes

would have been, and charged. At the same time, the Slender Man shot one of his hellish tendrils at him. He swiftly to a side swing at it, and

watched half of it fall off as the other half began to squirm and ooze what could only be blood. Inky, gooey, black blood. Just as he was going

for another charge, the Slender Man let out a shriek that could only be described as a cross of white noise and a dying cat. He dropped the

axe to cover his ears, but soon realized his foolish mistake. He quickly picked it back up and charged at the Slender Man, enduring the ear

rupturing shriek. He swung at the side of the Slender Mans face, and everything went black. He woke up a while later, covered in the blood of

his hand, ears, and of Slender Man. He groggily stood back up, and began to walk through the empty hallways again. Despite the pain of his

hand and ears, he felt some what proud of himself. He had killed whatever that beast was. Or so he thought. He finally reached the end of the

hallways, and was met with what seemed to be the main room of this "mansion". After what seemed like an eternity, he found another page,

sitting on a table by the staircase. It read "Burn Them". Burn what? He began to wonder. The mansion? Suddenly, he heard a floor board

behind him creak. Before he could turn around, he was flung across the room by a tendril. Sitting himself up, he saw again the Slender Man.

This time with a stubby tendril. As he tried to stand up, he heard the paper he had been holding in his hand rip. Then, to his surprise, the

Slender Man shrieked in pain. Intrigued, he ripped the rest of it in half. He saw a piece of the Slender Mans flesh on his face slowly peel and

fall off. The Slender Man released another petrifying shriek. "Burn Them". Burn the papers! Why hadn't he thought of this before!? He quickly

grabbed the now blood stained lighter from his pocket and lit the remains of the eighth page on fire. He looked and watched in slight horror as

the Slender Man screamed as its face began to turn black and rip. He quickly grabbed the rest of the papers from his pocket and began to light

each of them one-by-one, in a rather sadistic manner. He then threw the last one he burnt at the nearby rug and watched as it quickly caught

fire, and how the Slender Man writhed and squealed in pain, almost mesmerized. Snapping out of his trance, he quickly made a break for the

door. Right as he was about to leave, he heard the Slender Man dryly whisper "Thank you." As it slowly burned to death. He got out of the

house right before the area the rug was lit quickly caught the table on fire, and the whole mansion went up in flames. He watched it for a

while, and slowly turned and passed out. Law enforcement soon found him passed out the next day, and he hospitalized and soon sent home

afterwards. His hand and ears wrapped in bandages, he slowly whistled a slow tune as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. When he

was about to unlock his door, he noticed a piece of paper. Thinking it was an ad, he ripped it off and read it. After reading it, in terror he read it

again to see if his mind was just playing tricks on him. It had the circle with the X going through it again, but this time it said "Cannot Kill It.

Cannot Survive It."


End file.
